1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle in which a mirror is housed by rotating a rotating body with respect to a support body.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-9806 discloses an outer mirror for a vehicle. A circular arc shaped groove is provided to a base, and a projection is provided projecting from a mirror assembly. Rotation of the mirror assembly with respect to the base is prevented (such that even manual movement by hand, for example, is not permitted) by an end face of the projection abutting an end portion of the circular arc shaped groove, and the mirror assembly is disposed at a front housed position or a rear housed position.
However, when an end at a projecting leading end side of the end face of the projection abuts the end portion of the circular arc shaped groove when preventing rotation of the mirror assembly with respect to the base, there is a large distance from a projecting base end of the end face of the projection to an abut-position with the circular arc shaped groove end portion. So, the moment acting on the projection is accordingly larger, with the possibility of damage to the projecting base end portion of the projection.
There is consequently a need to manufacture the projection from a high strength material or increase the size of the projection, resulting in an increase in cost and weight for the outer mirror for a vehicle.